<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue Mission by RavenLilyRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378550">Rescue Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose'>RavenLilyRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Star Trek: The Original Series, Mears &amp; Tamura &amp; Masters &amp; Barrows: After all of that, no one can deny we're indispensable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mears (Star Trek) &amp; Keiko Tamura &amp; Charlene Masters &amp; Tonia Barrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/gifts">Chanter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9879104#cmt9879104</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tamura left, Barrows right, and Mears, keep comm lines open and be ready to transport; we only have 20 minutes until we <em>need</em> to be away from here," Lieutenant Masters said, and the three women chorused, "Yes, Lieutenant," and set about their jobs until Tamura let out a shout and Barrows rushed to help her get the door open.</p><p>"Hello, Captain, Mr. Spock, Doctor, Lieutenants, Ensigns, we're here to rescue you, get ready to transport," Tamura said cheerfully while Barrows spoke to Mears; "Lieutenant Masters is in command right now, sir," she added after a confused Kirk asked who was in charge since their entire command chain had gotten themselves imprisoned.</p><p>"Well, they certainly can't deny that we're indispensable now," Mears commented over drinks, ice cream, and reports (by far the worst part of being in command was having to fill out the reports) that night after they'd turned the ship back over to the Command Crew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>